dicshunaryfandomcom-20200215-history
LazyTown
LazyTown LazyTown is the main setting of the TV series. It is a large town called LazyTown because the residents are extremely lazy, doing nothing but eating sweets/candy and playing video/computer games, all day long, 24-7. The residents also are quite a handful. They are..... Ziggy- An 8 year old boy who is obsessed with sweets, mostly toffee/taffy and lollipops. He often carries a lollipop with him. His sugar filled diet makes him hyperactive and he often takes naps after breakfast so he is hungry at lunchtime and will eat as much sugar as possible. He is so hyper he has had restraining orders in the past.'' '' Pixel- A 12 year old boy who is a computer obsessed freak. He plays too much computer and too many computer games, and he often invents technological gadgets which will make sure he avoids doing things he dislikes, such as tidying his room or washing his clothes. His house has a huge satellite which broadcasts all over the world. He likes anything to do with computers, gadgets or technology. He is probably the best of the lot, as despite being lazy, he sometimes exercises and has a friendly and energetic personality. His name comes from computer pixels. Trixie- A 12 year old girl who is a troublemaker and a cheeky brat, who plays pranks, such as drawing moustaches on the Mayor's posters, and vandalising property, such as throwing banana skins all over the place or pouring cream into a building through the windows. She also has been in trouble with the law. She is the worst of the lot but still has a nice side. LazyTown is located in Iceland, an island in the Atlantic Ocean. Iceland is mostly considered part of Scandinavia, which is Northern Europe. LazyTown has Icelandic, American and British residents, yet still it mostly follows Scandinavian design, such as wooden houses, strange shaped streetlights and triangle shaped road signs. Winters are long and dark but summers are warm and medium length. The residents still love Christmas and playing in the snow. The other residents are..... Robbie Rotten- A lazy man who is trying to keep LazyTown the Laziest Town in the world, and he is very pleased about that. He lives in a secret underground lair outside the town, and he wants to make sure LazyTown remains quiet and lazy for ever. He eats a lot of junk food and makes the kids eat a lot of it, as the town has now been put in the control of Mr Rotten. He often uses disguises to make sure his plans are successful. He spies on the town, making sure it remains quiet and lazy, through a periscope which pops out at random points. His plots are ironic, as he puts a lot of effort into his plans despite being a champion of inactivity, which means he may actually be the most active man in LazyTown. He has very quick emotional states, as they randomly switch from one extreme to the next, which reflects his vast determination to inflict laziness on LazyTown despite many embarassing failings. His disguises are so good no one ever notices him...... Mayor Meanswell- The mayor of LazyTown, who is a nervous wreck. He has a nervous crush on Bessie Busybody. He has a niece who lives in the USA and he is famous for saying 'Oh My!' all the time if something is wrong. He is constantly looking up new technological terms that will help him be more involved with the world. He wants to make sure LazyTown is not lazy and quiet as it has always been for more than 300 years. He hates Robbie Rotten and wants to get rid of him and get the kids of LazyTown active and doing exercise, instead of playing computer games and eating sweets inside 24-7. He is from New York City and is American, just like his niece. He always has a bright side to life. Bessie Busybody- A woman who works at the Town Hall in LazyTown. She is very patronising and always speaks on her mobile phone/cellphone. She has an addiction, as she spends 9 hours a day on head, playing $642 bills every 2 weeks, costing $15,152s a year! She is always into new fashion and trend, and is quite fussy, as she dislikes children playing ball games when she is trying to relax. She has a crush on Mayor Meanswell, which makes him a nervous wreck and her an annoying, chatty pest. LazyTown is a large town surrounded by green fields and mountains. The town has very poor transport, with no motorways/freeways, no railways and only 2 bus services a day! The nearest airport is 30 miles away and serves North America, Europe and Asia, serving destinations as far as Hong Kong. The roads are just single carriageways until 10 miles from Rekjavik, the capital of Iceland, where LazyTown is located. The town has 27,590 residents. It is the 3rd most populated settlement in the country. LazyTown has a lot of residents under 16, and the gender ratio is the same for men and women. Iceland is one of the few countries on Earth which has the same number of men and women, instead of more women or more men. Iceland is very cold and it's small population means transport is very poor and the population density is tiny. Is LazyTown American or British? People have wanted to ask where LazyTown(the TV series) is from. Some say it is an American remake of a popular Icelandic stage show shown in the 1990s and early 2000s. Others say it is more of a British show due to the European style in the town, such as triangle shaped road signs. So where is LazyTown from? The answer is, it's not American or British, the series is Icelandic, just like the original shows. While the show is funded by the American company Nickelodeon, the show is Icelandic, though it has a cast and crew from Iceland, the USA and the UK, which sort of makes it actually a joint Icelandic-American-British remake. People want to know if the US English or UK English version is the original version. The original language is English, and the reason why the show is made in English instead of Icelandic despite being from Iceland is because Icelandic is only spoken or understood by less than 500,000 people, whereas English is the most widely used language in the world. English is only spoken by 1/20th of the world's population as a first language, but a mere 1.8 billion people either understand it or use it as a second or third language, and English is used in nearly every country worldwide, meaning people can understand each other better in that language. Producing the show in English instead of Icelandic means that the cast and crew can understand each other more fluently and not be confused, and so that dubbing is easier, as it is fairly easy to dub from English into another language whereas it is very difficult to do in Icelandic. And therefore, people can have a more accurate dub for their own language and the show becomes a bigger success worldwide. Also, LazyTown is distributed by Nickelodeon because Nickelodeon is a huge, successful worldwide franchise that has made a lot of money, and therefore it means syndicating the show is much cheaper than if an Icelandic company did so, because Iceland doesn't have many people and it's TV networks are fairly small. We don't really know, but it could be either, though it's most likely the UK English Version. This is what most people think the original cast is. Sportacus-Icelandic, played by Magnus Schieving. Stephanie-American, played by Julianna Rose Mauriello. Robbie Rotten-Icelandic, played by Stefan Karl. The puppets and voicing artists(Jack Roy, Roxy, Rainbow Rat, Snake-In-The-Box, Teddy, Manolo, Fist-In-The-Box, Walking Telephone, Pixel, Stingy,Trixie, Mayor Meanswell and Bessie Busybody.)-British or Icelandic. The American version dubs the British and Icelandic voicing artists with American voices for the puppets. Stingy is voiced by Jodi Eichelberger in the US and Sarah Burgess in the UK'. The American Trixie and British Trixie are both done by Sarah Burgess. Ziggy is voiced by Guomunder Por Karason in the US(his voice actor is actually Icelandic) and Lorraine Pascloe in the UK. Pixel is voiced by Kobie Powell in the US and Julie Westwood in the UK. Mayor Meanswell and Bessie are both voiced by the same actors in both versions. The reason the human characters are not re-dubbed is nothing to do with American audiences, it's to do with the fact that it is impossible to re- synchronise the voices correctly, as would make the mouth movements uncanny and too scary for children. So the human characters are not re-dubbed. The puppets are re-dubbed because they are only simple mouth movements which can be re-synchronised really easily, and therefore won't create uncanny move movements. LazyTown is set and made in Iceland, so people who say it's an American remake need to look into it in more depth. A show can only be American if it's made in the USA by an American company. LazyTown Entertainment is an Icelandic company so the show is definitely Icelandic. The show was first shown in Iceland in 2004, the USA in 2004 and the UK in 2005. While LazyTown has a joint cast, it's crew are almost completly Icelandic. So that's the answer to the question, and no more going on about it!!! LazyTown is a popular show worldwide, shown in 100 countries and translated into 40 languages. Who thought a show from such a small-sized and small-populated country like Iceland would become a hit worldwide series? The show is definitely a great worldwide hit.oving